Quote:Tony Almeida
This is a list of memorable quotes from Tony Almeida. Day 1 * Nina Myers: Tony, I need you to do something for me. * Tony Almeida: For you or for Jack? ("Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am") * Tony Almeida: You mind telling me what's going on around here tonight? * Jack Bauer: What's going on? You mean besides a 747 falling out of the sky and a threat on a presidential candidate's life? * Tony Almeida: Yeah, besides that. ("Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am") * Tony Almeida: How could you do this? Betray your country, be responsible for the deaths of people you work with? * Jamey Farrell: I told you, I didn't know any of that was going to happen. * Tony Almeida: Oh, that's right. You're just tappin' on your keyboard, right? ("Day 1: 8:00am-9:00am") * Milo Pressman: What do you think they're going to do to Jack? * Tony Almeida: Not going to name a street after him. ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Tony Almeida: Let me save you some time, Mr. Chappelle. I'm not the biggest fan of Jack Bauer. I don't agree with the way he delegates authority, and I don't like the way he runs operations. But since midnight last night, you won't get me to disapprove of a single action he's taken. ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * George Mason: Hey! Almeida. I'm on your side. Nina oughta be here right now, what does Jack need her for? You're busting your ass without any resources because she felt like taking a ride with him. If that works for you, great... * Tony Almeida: You know what works for me? You keeping out of my personal business, that works for me! ("Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Teri Bauer: What do you mean you don't know where she is? * Tony Almeida: After the safehouse, she didn't trust us and I don't blame her. Get in! * Teri Bauer: We have to find her, Tony! We have to find her! * Tony Almeida: Believe me, we're looking. Teri, get in the car! ("Day 1: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Tony Almeida: What? (squinting at whoever has just vexed him) Day 2 * Paula Schaeffer: I didn't know how you liked intel presented impromptu. Whether you like it sorted chronologically with an alphabetical key or if you just like separate folders with access tabs... * Tony Almeida: Uh... I don't really care. ("Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am") * George Mason: Send somebody else. I need you here. * Tony Almeida: To do what, watch Paula die?("Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm") *'Tony Almeida:' You do business with a known terrorist, and you're gonna sit there with a straight face and tell me you don't know what's going on? *'Reza Naiyeer:' I grew up in London. I'm marrying an American girl, a Protestant. So, if you're going to racially profile me, you should at least get it right. *'Tony Almeida:' You ever hear of the Finsbury Park Mosque? It's considered to be one of the main recruitment centers for Islamic terrorists in the West. Our main targets are European Muslims with Western educations, passports, and the potential to blend into Western society. And do you know where that mosque is located? Your hometown—London. So, tell me, Reza, how's my racial profiling going now? *'Reza Naiyeer': I want a lawyer. *'Tony Almeida': (sotto voce) No. ("Day 2: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Tony Almeida: So, uh, what are we saying here? If we save L.A. from a nuclear bomb, then you and I can get together for dinner and a movie? Is that it? ("Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * George Mason: Tony, we got a little problem. * Tony Almeida: What's up? * George Mason: Brad Hammond from Division's on his way over here. They want to shut us down and run everything from over there. * Tony Almeida: We're up and running now. * George Mason: Well, we're not a hundred percent. We're still having intermittent packet loss. I think Division's a little uncomfortable with the idea of us running an operation like this out of a compromised location. * Tony Almeida: We just don't have any time to give these idiots from Division the grand tour. ("Day 2: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Tony Almeida: In case you haven't heard, George Mason was exposed to a lethal dose of plutonium this morning. I'm afraid he hasn't got much time. He just left the office and he won't be coming back, which means that I'll be in charge until further notice. Now, on a normal day, we'd be mourning George, just like we would've mourned Ivers, Clark, and Paula, and the rest of our co-workers who were killed here today. Unfortunately, we're gonna have to hold our thoughts of them until we can get through this present crisis. So... let's get back to work. ("Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Yusuf Auda: (under his breath) You Americans. * Tony Almeida: (stops and turns around) We Americans what? ("Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * Ryan Chappelle: So what's up, my friend? * Tony Almeida: Well, it's like this: Either fire me, or get out of my chair. ("Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am") Day 3 * Michelle Dessler: I'll go anywhere with you... as long as I don't have to cook. * Tony Almeida: Sweetheart, if you promise not to cook I will take you with me anywhere. ("Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Tony Almeida: Everything that's happened today, from the infected body at Health Services to Ramon Salazar's prison break, has been part of an elaborate sting operation. * David Palmer: Sting operation? * Tony Almeida: Yes sir. Planned and executed by Jack Bauer, Agent Gael Ortega, and myself. ("Day 3: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Michelle Dessler: There's been other mistakes today, Tony. * Tony Almeida: Mistakes? That you think I made?! ("Day 3: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Tony Almeida: (to Nina Myers, who had unprotected sex with Marcus Alvers) My colleagues in the next room are saying that something on those medical records concerns you. I'm guessing it's not the knee. ("Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am") * Tony Almeida: Chloe, I'm getting real tired of your personality. ("Day 3: 8:00am-9:00am") *'Tony Almeida:' My god Jack, didn't you learn anything after what happened to Teri? *'Jack Bauer:' (pushes him) Shut up, Tony! Shut up!("Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am") *'Tony Almeida:' (to Jack Bauer) Just because you were willing to sacrifice your wife, for this job, doesn't mean I'm gonna sacrifice mine. ("Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am") * Tony Almeida: Baby, you're alive. And nobody else got hurt because of what I did. Now that's more than I hoped for. I can live with that. Even in prison. ("Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm") Day 4 * Jack Bauer: (after Tony saves Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines in a shoot-out) I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. * Tony Almeida: Not really, no. ("Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm") *'Tony Almeida:' All right, we'll go back to my place. *'Jack Bauer:' Thank you, Tony. *'Tony Almeida:' Wait 'til you see it before you thank me. ("Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Tony Almeida: Watch your step. The neighbor's dog likes our yard. ("Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Tony Almeida: Don't you think you've made me miss enough TV today, Jack? ("Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Henry Powell: Who are you guys? Police? FBI? * Tony Almeida: Actually, I'm currently unemployed. ("Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm") *'Curtis Manning:' Tony, are we trying to accomplish the same thing here or is this just about you establishing position? *'Tony Almeida:' I don't have to establish position, I've already got it. Now what do you say we stop wasting time arm wrestling here. I respect your opinion, but we're going to disagree from time to time and when we do, we're gonna do it my way. *'Curtis Manning:' Fine. ("Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Tony Almeida: Don't patronize me, Michelle. ("Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm") *'Audrey Raines:' After the hell Jack's been through, you think he'd want to come back to this? *'Tony Almeida:' Some people are more comfortable in hell. *'Audrey Raines:' Are you talking about Jack... or yourself? ("Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm") *'Michelle Dessler:' Do you love her? (about Jen) *'Tony Almeida:' No. ("Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am") * Tony Almeida: This is over! Now I'm going to bring Jack out, you want to stop me you can shoot me in the back! ("Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am") Day 5 * Tony Almeida: Do you remember me? My name is Tony Almeida. You killed my wife, Michelle Dessler this morning. Michelle was my life, and you took her, and now I'm going to take yours. ("Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Jack Bauer: Tony, whatever you do, it's not gonna bring back Michelle! * Tony Almeida: No, but I'll feel better. * Jack Bauer: Trust me, you won't! * Tony Almeida: You're probably right... I'll let you know.("Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Tony Almeida: She's gone, Jack. (to Jack Bauer, about Michelle) ("Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm") Day 7 * Sid Paulson: What the hell do you want? * Tony Almeida: I want you to see what we can do. ("Day 7: 9:00am-10:00am") * Jack Bauer: I said shut up! * Tony Almeida: No, Jack! No! You need to hear this! You need to start living in the real world! Because every second you help the government, you're spitting on Teri's grave! * Jack Bauer: ''(flips the table'') Get up! Tell me where the device is! (pauses, starts choking Tony.) So help me God I will kill you, and you will stay dead this time. Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!?!? ("Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am") ("Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am") * Tony Almeida: (to Jack) I never wanted to hurt you, Jack. I told you to stay out of it. But you wouldn't listen, would ya? ("Day 7: 2:00am-3:00am") *'Tony Almeida': …you can say what you want to about Jonas Hodges, but he gave us an opportunity today…let's take it. ("Day 7: 3:00am-4:00am") * Jack Bauer: I can't believe you're doing this. You're betraying everything that you've ever worked for. I know you think this country failed you, and I don't care what kind of ideology you believe in now. This is no way to fight for it. What you're doing is wrong. This is wrong, and you know it! (pause) Damn it, Tony, Look at me! (Tony stares at Jack.) Please…as someone who was once your friend…let me die in peace. Don't let them use me to kill innocent people. * Tony Almeida: I have no intention of letting them use you as a pathogen, Jack. I never did. * Jack Bauer: I overheard you. This was your idea, you sold it to them. * Tony Almeida: It was just a play. * Jack Bauer: A play? * Tony Almeida: To get the man who's coming here right now. Took me three years to find him. Took me another year to get him to meet me face-to-face. I had to prove myself to him by taking down Jonas Hodges. I had to convince him that I was a…true believer in his cause. * Jack Bauer: What the hell are you talking about? * Tony Almeida: His name…is Alan Wilson. He was the man behind Charles Logan. He's the one who ordered the hit on David Palmer. And he had Michelle killed to cover his tracks. This is the man who murdered my wife, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Everything that you've done today is for personal revenge? * Tony Almeida: It's about justice. * Jack Bauer: Justice? You killed innocent people, Tony! * Tony Almeida: Ten times as many people would have died if it hadn't have been for me. The deeper I dug to find the person responsible for Michelle's death…the more I kept running into men like Jonas Hodges. They're the ones with the crazy ideology, Jack, not me. I'm the one who had a plan to bring them down. I'd enlisted Bill and Chloe to help me track all the elements of this group. And when I finally got what I wanted…they would turn'em in and shut'em down. But you screwed that all up, didn't you, Jack? You see…I'm the one who saved lives today, Jack. Not you. I'm the one who helped you recover the C.I.P. Device. I'm the one who warned you about the White House attacks! I'm the one who stopped Jonas Hodges from launching those missiles! * Jack Bauer: You tell yourself whatever you want. You launched a biological attack on Washington Center Station and if we hadn't gotten there in time, thousands of innocent people would have been killed! * Tony Almeida: I did what I had to do to get Alan Wilson there. And now…he's gonna die. * Jack Bauer: You kill him, and no one will ever know the full extent of this conspiracy. * Tony Almeida: I'm not gonna kill him, Jack. (shows a bomb) YOU are. (Tony puts the bomb on Jack.) * Jack Bauer: Damn you, Tony. Damn you. * Tony Almeida: I'm sorry that it has to be you. But the truth is, they wouldn't let me within 50 feet of the guy. You're the one he's coming for. * Jack Bauer: You're not honoring Michelle's life. You are reveling in her death, and she would despise you for this. ("Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am") *'Tony Almeida': (To Wilson) It wasn't just my wife you murdered. She was carrying my son. You killed my son! My son! And now…I'm gonna kill you. ("Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am") *'Tony Almeida': These people think they can take everything away from us, Jack! Somebody had to stop 'em! And what did you do, huh? You ran away! That's right, you ran away Jack! You're one of them now! Congratulations! How would Teri feel about that, huh Jack?! Huh?! You lost your nerve! You're a coward Jack! ("Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am") Category:Tony Almeida Almeida, Tony